Journal
by DigiDiva Dai
Summary: A digidestined's Journal...not much more can be said (Yaoi)Part 8 up now!
1. July 15th

  
  
Journal  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon!  
  
  
Prt 1  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
I have a problem. A big problem.   
I'm in love. Yes, that's my problem. But  
I'm not in love with a girl. I'm in love with  
a boy! My parents despise homosexual   
people. But it's not like they notice   
me, anyway. I've been in love with this boy  
since I first laid eyes on him. (that was   
around the time I found out I was a   
digi-destined) He is perfect, if you want   
to know. His hair is kinda long and his eyes   
are lightly shaded.They're not a dark shade.   
He has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.  
Now that the fight for the Digital World is   
over, he smiles even more. Ok, that was the   
first part of the problem (the fact that my parents  
hate gay people) the second part is the fact that  
he likes a girl. Or in other words, he's straight.   
(at least, I think he is.) I always thought I   
liked Hikari but I was wrong. Well, gotta go.   
Mom's calling.  
~July 15th 2003~ 


	2. July 22nd

  
  
Journal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!!  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
It's been a week since I last wrote. I've been  
kinda busy. I told Hikari that I was gay and about  
who I like.(love!) She was ok about it. In fact, she  
even offered to do some snooping to see if he   
likes me back. I told her not to because it's rude  
but she insisted so I agreed. The Odaiba Playhouse  
is putting on a version of "Little Orphan Annie". I  
tried out for it when the auditions were being held  
a while back and I got a small part: Bert Healy.  
The play is the 24th of July. Also, the school   
chorus is still rehearsing but the concert is next   
week. I can't wait! I have a solo! I've never had  
one before. I never told about my crush's   
personality did I? Well, he's kind and full of  
hope and loving and sweet and funny. He can be  
said and mad at times. He can also be very   
dominating when he wants to be. He's a   
good athelete and a good listener too. Bedtime!  
I'll try and write tomorrow!  
~July 22nd 2003~ 


	3. July 30th

Disclaimer:I do not own digimon.  
  
Journal  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
I really need to write more often! Hikari told me that  
he likes me! I'm so happy! The concert and the play went  
fine. He was in the audience both times. Of course, the rest  
of the digi-destined were there too but who really cares?  
Hikari told me to ask him out but I could NEVER do that!  
I would be too nervous and make a complete fool of  
myself! I really miss my digimon. I wish I could go to the  
digiworld and visit him. The digi-destined are having a reunion  
tomorrow. The gang all together again! I can't wait to see   
everyone now that everyone has paired off. I wonder how  
much their girlfriend/boyfriend has changed them. I mean,  
Sora can't be the same now that she's dating Mimi. The  
others sure were surprised at the concert and play. They  
didn't think I had any talent. Well they were wrong! I have  
lots of talent. I can sing, act, draw, and write. I'm a good  
reader too. And I'm pretty smart but I rarely, Very Rarely,  
show it. I've rambled on long enough.  
~July 30th 2003~ 


	4. July 31st

disclaimer:I do not own digimon.  
  
Journal  
  
Dear Journal,  
He asked me out!! I can't believe he asked   
me out!! We were at the reunion and he took  
me aside and asked me out! I was really surprised!  
I almost passed out in shock! I stuttered for a   
minute but then I managed to nod and say yes. (I don't  
know how! But I did!) Then he kissed me! after that  
we went back to the reunion. What a terrible ending   
to a perfect day! I wish we could have stayed by   
ourselves! Everyone asked where we were and he   
told them. Some jaws dropped while some smiled   
and nodded (Hikari being one of them) In the end  
they made us switch places. So tomorrow at noon  
I have to go over to his house and he has to come here.  
We've already worked it out with our parents. (though,  
mine don't know why) I know it sounds cliche but   
we're still doing it.  
~July 31st 2003~ 


	5. August 1st

Disclaimer:I do not own digimon.  
  
  
Journal  
  
Dear Journal,  
7:45pm   
Hello.As you know,Daisuke and I  
have switched places.Daisuke's parents  
are very kind,though they don't pay  
attention to their children as Daisuke  
mentioned in one of his previous entries.  
Daisuke's sister,Jun,is quite annoying.  
From what I've read in this small journal  
Daisuke is a very emotional person.I didn't  
know that.Daisuke,I know you're reading   
this so I have one thing to say:I Love You!  
Mrs.Motomiya is calling me for dinner.I   
will continue writing later tonight.Goodbye.  
  
9:00pm  
Hello again.Daisuke,please put any  
doubts of my affection for you out of your  
head.I love you very much,Dai,and I always  
will.Your parents are idiots.How do you stand  
them?You consider Hikari as your friend?She  
is more like a sister as are the rest of the  
digi-destined.I have been slightly "mushy,squishy,  
and fluffy",as Miyako says,in this entry.It's late,  
alright,so it's not that late but I still need to   
sleep.  
~August 1st 2003~  
  
By the way,Dai,your room is a mess! 


	6. August 2nd

Disclaimer:I do not own digimon!  
  
  
Journal  
  
Dear Journal,  
Awwww!I feel all warm inside now!  
What can I say after that last entry?^_^  
He's an old romantic at heart.Oh,I just  
realized that you don't even know who  
he is.I've never mentioned his name.I'm  
not sure if he wants me to.I'll ask him  
tomorrow.His mom is so nice.She   
was very polite though she did ask a lot  
of questions.I didn't mind though.I didn't  
write much today did I?Well,to make up  
for it I'll try to write a lot more tomorrow  
or the next time I write.  
~August 2nd 2003~ 


	7. August 5th,6th,8th,and 10th

Journal  
  
Disclaimer:Dont own digimon!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
I asked him if it was all right for me to  
write his name.He said it was.So the love of  
my life(squishy!!!! :P ),my boyfriend,friend,  
and fellow digi-destined is Ken Ichijouji.  
Yep,thats right!!!!  
~August 5th 2003~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
Nothing really happened today so I  
dont have anything to write.  
~August 6th 2003~  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
This week has been really boring! Jun  
has started smoking.Yuck!!! Dad has been   
lecturing more and more on how homesexu-  
ality is wrong.I dread the day I have to tell him  
that I'm gay.And mom's drinking is getting   
worse.On a happier note,Ken-chan and I went   
on our first date.(Sorta) We just went to the   
movies.  
~August 8th 2003~  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
I'm learning how to write greek.Thats kinda   
neat doncha think?School is going to start soon.  
Ninth grade!! I cant wait!! :) Chores to do....   
I'll write A.S.A.P.  
~August 10th 2003~ 


	8. December 1st

  
  
dont own digimon!!! yes this is my disclaimer :P  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
Whoo! I have a dedication! Yipee! I'd like to thank Kiree Tenshi  
and Miss_Kaizer_If_Ya_Nasty for the inspiration!! ^_^ Thankies!  
This chapter is dedicated to them!  
___________________________________________________  
Warning:Yaoi,Yuri!Angst!Death!Insane Jun!  
___________________________________________________  
  
Dear Journal,  
It's been a long time since I've written.But   
I've been busy.School Started a few months  
ago.It's alright.Ken goes to our school now.  
Unfortunately,I hardly ever see him.  
  
The digi-destined have begun to drift apart.Miyako  
and Hikari have joined a gang to try and   
become more popular.I'm worried for both  
of their lives.They have been going out for  
a while and they love each other dearly.  
But their gang has been fighting with another  
gang for some time now.Iori's 11 now and has  
a girlfreind.She's from America and her name   
is Amy.Koushiro has been going with Jyou  
off and on.When he's not dating Jyou  
he's seeing a girl named Sarah.Taichi and  
Yamato are still dating as are Mimi and Sora.  
Takeru has been dating Willis sinch he came  
to Japan.Though I don't think eithers hearts  
are in it for the long run.And last to be menti-  
oned is Ken and I.We're still dating happily.  
  
You know,it's amazing what can change in  
a few months.My homeroom teacher is Mrs.  
Smith.She's a miserable old bat!  
  
Mom has left our family.She was driving  
home while drunk last week and ran into a  
tree.She was killed upon impact.The funeral  
is tomorrow.I will not miss her.Jun has a new  
crush.Which is very freaky.She now has a   
crush on the deceased Osamu Ichijouji.She   
saw a picture of him in an old year book   
and "Fell in Love".The police found her digging  
up his grave for a peice of him so she can   
remember him.(She never even knew   
him!!) She was locked up in a Nuthouse about   
two weeks ago.So now it's just me and my father.  
  
Because we're beginning to split...the digi-destined  
are planning to get together on Christmas like we   
did two years ago at Kens.Well,gotta go christmas  
shopping!  
~December 1st 2003~ 


End file.
